Nintendo Fanboy
Player was a young old boy. He received the name because of his fascination with video games. But his favorite of all games were Nintendo games. Mario, Pokémon, and the legend of Zelda. You name it he played it. Even though he played video games most of his life, he wasn’t a social outcast. In fact he was one of the most popular students at his school. He got good grades and was very athletic. He was well known among in his community as the best gamer ever. He won tournaments after tournaments from Pokémon to the legend of Zelda. He was a good kid and all with the help of his favorite characters. He was able to talk to these Nintendo characters and with their help he made successful choices and became popular. But on occasion he would hear voices. Not from Mario or Link or Red. Not from the princesses or other lesser known characters. Voices of darkness. Growls and hisses from the well-known turtle, King Koopa. His voice filled with anger and sadness. The voice tries to persuade Player to do hideous acts that only mortal kombat can provide. But with his heroes on his side he banishes the thought of these acts of hatred and continued with his life. One day after school Player came home. He went to look for his mother until he found a note. It was from his mother. It said I will be working late tonight so I won’t be here by 12. I tried to call Marcly but she was too busy. I trust that you could take care of yourself so I decided not to call Grandma. I bought McDonalds for your diner and told the neighbors to keep an eye on you. If anything bad happens please call me. He was glad that his mom wasn’t here. He had a difficult test to study for and his mom would just distract him. He was also grandma wasn’t here. For some reason when she’s here Bowsers voice seems louder and more evil. He shook his head by thought of his grandma being Bowser. He found a big mac with fries and coke. He took his school bag and food upstairs to his room. His room is filled with posters of Mario and shelves of strategy guides. His room was a place where Nintendo ruled everything and life was good. Player looked at his Gameboy. He restarted his Pokémon gold for the fifth time. He turned on the game boy and found himself in Whitney’s gym. He had a Bayleef, Hoothoot and Raticate. He battled Whitney and lost immediately. The only way he could win was by using a Heracross. Player never used a Heracross before and didn’t know where to find one. He took some fries and went on the computer. He decided to search the web for Heracross.He typed Pokémon he. As he looked at the suggestions he saw a familiar one. Pokémon hentai. He didn’t know what it is and when he asked his mother she told him not to search this ever again. Mario’s voice popped up in his head. Mario looked scarred and told him not to do it. He couldn’t help himself. Curiosity had spread to his head. Mario looked down, sighed and left. Taking a bite from his burger he clicked on the first link. It showed a picture of Ash and Misty. They were kissing. Player saw nothing strange about this because many fans post pictures of their favorite Nintendo couples, often. But as he scrolled down he began to see more pictures of girls. He saw nude pictures of Princess Peach, Misty and Samus. Then more nude pictures of female Nintendo characters started showing up. Each character was naked and in a position where the whole body was visible. Some of the characters had white liquid on them and others had cocks in front of their faces. At the end of all these pictures he saw a video. Player finished his burger and clicked on the video. It started with Mario beating up Bowser as usual. Princess Peach escaped her prison and ran to Mario. Then came the confusing part. She gave Mario a kiss like always but then bent down. She was naked and was having sex with Mario. Player didn’t understand what was happening but he understood that they were happy. Words repeated over and over in his head. The words made him smile. He continued to watch other videos until he went to sleep. He had dreams of sex ever since. If his favorite characters did it should he. His heroes always told him to follow them. So should he. Then Link came. He looked at me with cold eyes. He told him he wasn’t ready. That he couldn’t do it. Link left before player could yelled at him. “He’s not the boss of me” he told himself. The next day Player marched to school still holding onto the words Link said. It made him crazier and crazier like badly poisoned Wailord. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It looked good. His heroes did it. What more was left. Then a hand reached his back. Player turned in shock but was relived he saw Marcly. Marcly laughed at my reaction and started up a conversation with him. “So Player how are you”. He only managed to shrug with his shoulders. She laughed again and continued. “Sorry for not hanging out with you for a while. I had some family business,” Player thought about the videos he saw. He looked up as he saw Marcly. He saw something in her that he never saw before. Beauty. He visualized her naked but immediately banished it from his head. “Since we never played with each other for a long time I decided to give you this” Said M. She handed Player a ticket. Her famous Do What You Want ticket. The tickets allowed me to do anything he wanted and she could not refuse. He had several tickets that she gave. He would only use it when he wanted to play multiplayer video games and other childish games. He smiled and said thanks. She replied with “You’re a good kid” and a kiss on the cheek. It was the first time the kiss meant something. Marcly was going to babysit tonight and he wanted to cash in the ticket. His head raced with thoughts of games they could play. New super Mario bros or Super smash bros brawl or even Pokémon rumble. Then a voice came up. It was Bowser. “You know you want to do it” he preached “Who cares what Mario thinks.” Player tried to fight the thought but it was attached to his head like the Redead. Even though Mario told him never to do it he decided to listen to Bowser. Just this once. Later that day Marcly came over. For the first hour they did nothing. Player had to wait for the right moment. The moment he will ask her for something that he never understood. When he decided to ask Red came. He tried to stop him. Pikachu’s thunder blocked Player from going to Marcly. But he had to do it. Player became furious and Red got his Charizard ready. Then a growl shook the earth. Bowser came to fend of Charizard. Player was confused but continued on. Red tried to stop him but he failed. Before Red could reach Player, he managed to talk to Marcly. “Great. So what do you want to do?” She bent down to pick up some of my video games. As she got back up, Players mouth just spit out the question. “Do you want to have sex?” She froze. She looked at him with menacing eyes. “What did you say?” “Do you um want um to have sex?” He repeated. His heart sank before she responded. “GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Player ran quickly, his heart racing as fast as Sonic the hedgehog. Player reached his room in one peace. He lied in bed wondering what he just did. Why was she so mad? What will she do? And why did Bowser save me? Questions continued to bounce around his head. He wanted to know what was happening. He turned on his Gameboy and started to play Pokémon gold. As Player was trying to defeat Jasmine, Marcly was reflecting on what just happened. “Did he just ask for sex” She thought, not believing herself. “Why would he ask for such a thing” Marcly was in a rage, but then rage turned to curiosity. “I am a virgin. This could be a great experience for me without the possibility of being called a slut. Besides I owe the kid anyways.” Player got bored of Pokémon gold and started to play Super Mario bros. He was at world 3 level 4. As he was running he misclicked and fell down a bottomless pit. Player was mad but had laughed it off. Then there was a knock on his door. “May I enter” Marcly’s voice sounded softer then last time. “Okay” he replied. Marcly walked into the room. Player couldn’t look at her but saw her reflection on the blank T.V. She was in a bra and her underwear. “Could she really?” thought Player. It was then Marcly said sorry. She continued to talk but Player had zoned out. Mario Link and Red were standing in front of him. Red looked away as if he was disappointed with me. Link threw his sword in his rage. Mario stood there looking at him. “Don’t do it. Please stop. This is your last chance.” “I...I…” Player stuttered “Let him” A voice said. The voice didn’t belong to Red, Link or Bowser. He was lost until the T.V turned on. Player turned around to see if Marcly had noticed. She didn’t see the T.V turn on and continued talking. Player went back and focused all his attention to the T.V. All he saw was a R. It didn’t take him long to figure out who it was. The leader of team rocket, Giovanni. His face popped up on the T.V with a deadly grin. Even though he was a villain his voice is soft and gentle. “Player, do what you want” he said then left. The other characters also left but begged Player to stop. As the characters left Player focused on Marcly. She was still talking about doing the right thing and all that jazz. When she finished she walked up to me. She stretched out her hands and hugged me. Her body was warm and soft. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. “You ready” she asked. Player nodded as Marcly took off the rest of her clothes. Player woke up with an amazing feeling. He found Marcly lying next to him naked. She was reading a book and smiling. She turned and kissed him one more time . “We should do that again sometime” she said. They both started laughing until they heard the garage door. His Mom was home. Both of them raced to put their clothes back on. “Marcly, Player I'm home” his Mom shouted. The two ran downstairs and were greeted by Player’s mother. It was time for Marcly to leave. She got her fifteen dollars, said goodbye and left. Player couldn’t help but smile. He knew his heroes did the right thing by having sex but never understood why they tried to stop him. The next day Player had got up really early. Fortunately, today was a Saturday which means no school. Player looked at the clock. 1:00 am. Player groaned and tried to sleep but he can’t. He was still amazed about the sex they had yesterday. He decided to play Pokémon Gold to pass the time. He played for two hours but eventually went to sleep. Player woke up again. This time at 12:00 pm. Player was hungry so he went downstairs to eat cereal. As he went downstairs he saw his Mom talking to someone. Player couldn’t tell who it is his Mom was talking to. He proceeded to go down and saw Marcly. Marcly wasn’t smiling though, she was crying. Player tip toed down but the floor gave weigh and made a large sound. “COME HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER” Player got scared but obeyed his Mom. His Mom pointed to the seat by Marcly. He got even more scared. “So I heard you had a fun night yesterday.” “I…I..um” His mother’s hand cuts the sentence short. “I’m sorry Player I just couldn’t keep it.” said Marcly. She started to cry even more. “Player you and Marcly are forbidden to see each other again. I will be also taking your games as well as the computer." Player was in a rage. He was about to shout back but realized it was no point. Besides it wasn’t his Moms fault or Marcly’s. It was the heroes that he had once worshiped. Who else taught him these hideous acts of misery? Player ran upstairs at the thought of his heroes. In his room he ripped the posters and threw his games. “You made a good choice.” Player looked around and saw nothing. When he looked at the window he saw Giovanni. “Those guys were preventing you from shining. Look you have us.” Player looked at his computer screen and saw Bowser. Bowser nodded with a smile but Player felt a shiver behind him. He turned around and saw Ganondorf. They all started whispering to each other. The voices were as cold as Snover’s blizzard. They turned back around. “Would you like to join us?” Giovanni said. Player stood in shock. “Why?” He asked. It was Bowser’s turn to speak. “We are both on the same page. We got beaten by the heroes and you got betrayed. What else could I say?” The similarities were astonishing to Player. “Ok I’ll join.” Player replied. Player was happy to have new heroes but the happiness never lasted. “Then you must do what we say.” Player turned around to see Ganondorf staring at him. Player nodded and continued to destroy his room. Month’s passed since the meeting with the three. On occasion Player would meet either Giovanni or Bowser. Ganondorf never visited him much compared to the other two but always came to tell Player what to do. Player started failing school and bullied others. He stole and took drugs but nothing too intense for Player, until one night. Bowser, Giovanni and Ganondorf had arrived when Player was sleeping. “It’s time.” Player looked in confusion but was still listening. Bowser’s hand pointed to Players drawer. Player walked to his drawer. He saw a knife. “What do you want me to do with this?” asked Player. Ganondorf looked into his eyes. “You must kill your Mother.” Player wasn’t shocked but was happy. “About time.” Player walked to his mother’s room. He went next to her body with the knife inches away from her. He kissed her forehead and yelled See you in hell Bitch. He stabbed his Mother 56 times. Player ran away and hid in a nearby forest waiting for his next orders. He waits for random victims to make sure Nintendo knows who they’re dealing with. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure